Fibber
, , , , , or |part = GD_Weap_Pistol.A_Weapons_Unique. Pistol_Hyperion_3_Fibber GD_Weap_Pistol.Barrel.Fibber. Pistol_Barrel_Bandit_Fibber_2 Or: GD_Weap_Pistol.Barrel.Fibber. Pistol_Barrel_Bandit_Fibber_3 Or: GD_Weap_Pistol.Barrel.Fibber. Pistol_Barrel_Bandit_Fibber_4 GD_Weap_Pistol.Manufacturer Materials.Mat_Hyperion_3_Fibber |game1 = Borderlands 2 |game2 = Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel |mission = A Real Boy: Human |variants link = on }} Fibber is a pistol manufactured by Hyperion. In Borderlands 2, In Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, the Fibber does not drop, and can only be obtained via third-party programs. Special Weapon Effects All figures shown on the weapon card are false. The Fibber has different effects depending on the barrel. Usage & Description The Fibber can have any one of the three following unique barrels: *The first barrel shoots pellets similar to a shotgun, traveling with low velocity. This barrel is indicated on the gun card by a x1 damage multiplier (x2 with the Redundant prefix). *The second barrel shoots bullets that shatter on impact or ricochets off walls, creating additional pellets. The bullets bounce off walls if they fail to hit anything and the additional pellets travel with the same velocity as normal bullets. This barrel is indicated by the gun card with the highest damage of the three barrels. **Due to how the skill only affects the initial projectile, when the shatter effect and Gaige's Close Enough skill occur at the same time, the ricocheted "homing" pellets will do 100% damage, thus ignoring the -50% bullet damage penalty from Gaige's skill. This version of the Fibber can be devastating as it will receive the full +1050% gun damage from 600 stacks of Anarchy. **The 9 bullets created by the ricochet are not considered to be multiple projectiles by the game and will receive the full bonus of amplify shields. With The Bee, this variant gains extreme potency due to the damage per shot ratio, and its rate of fire. *The third barrel shoots bullets in an arc. Bullets also ricochet if it hits walls. This version has a hidden 700% critical damage bonus that is not displayed on the weapon card. This barrel is indicated on the gun card by a low number for the gun damage. Notes *A hotfix on 10/23/13 increased the magazine size and accuracy recovery of the Fibber and all other Hyperion pistols as part of the Borderlands 2 $100,000 Loot Hunt. Trivia *The Fibber is one of four weapons in Borderlands 2 to have unique white flavor text, with the other three being the Mongol, The Cradle, and the Unforgiven. **The white flavor text says "+50% love" which has no effect on actual gameplay. This is the only one of them that does not provide factual information about the weapon. *For some reason, the Fibber looks as if it is colored light purple while in the character's loadout screen and when the character is a certain distance away from it when dropped, despite it being clearly red while being held. This is most likely due to its red and blue colour scheme appearing purple from a distance. *The Fibber's name and skin are a reference to the character Pinocchio, who is known to constantly tell lies or "fibs", hence the name "Fibber"; the skin takes inspiration from Pinocchio's outfit in Disney's "Pinnochio". de:Fibber fr:Fibber ru:Враль uk:Брехун